List of Freerunning movements
Landings * Landing * Tap landing * Back Hands Damping * Roll * Back Roll * Reverse (vault landing) * Kong (vault landing) * Kong lazy (vault landing) * Quadrupedal damping * Crane * cat land Jumps * Precision * Long jump * Short jump * Stride (bounding) * Distencion jump * Dive roll * Cat leap Techniques Run Moves * Run * Trot * Walk * Stride run * Quadruped gallop * Handstand walk * Quadruped walk * Cat run Wall Moves * Wall run * Cat to Cat * Wall sweep * Kip up * Multiple Tic Tac * Tic Tac * Pop Up * Arm jump * Climb up Wall Tricks * Palm flip * Ginger Flip (Palm Gainer) * Palm spin * Wall Flare * Palm Sideflip * Trinity Flip * Wall Tunnel-Flip * Wall Bridge-Flip * Wall flip * Wall arabian * Wall full (360) * Wall Gainer * Wall blanche * Wall sideflip * Wall Spin * Inward Front * Castback * Cast-Front * Devil Drop * Buddha Drop * Pimp Flip Bar Moves * Bar jump * Vertical bar jump * Underbar * Bar backflip * Bar frontflip * Pull up * Muscle Up * Rail flow * Laché * Bar balance * A.Creed bar balance * Quadrupede bar balance * Swing Grabs Moves * Cat grab * Inverse cat * Side cat * Cat move * Wallwalk * Pharaon grab * Crab grab * Quadrupede grab * Hug grab (Pr. of persia technique) Climb Moves * Column climb * Wall climb * Bar climb * Rope climb * Stair climb High Moves * High handstand * Handstand * High get down * High get down with one hand Vaults * Speed vault * Two hand speed * Side vault * Doile * Doile Bomb (front) * Lazy vault * Lazy Turn * Thief vault * Kong Lazy * 1-80 * 360 vault * Monkey vault * Kong vault * Double kong * Straddle vault * Dash vault * Reverse dash * Inverse kong * Reverse kong * Kash vault * Kong turn * Speed spin * Railflip * Kong gainer * Cartwheel in vault * Flick in vault * Dash bomb * Kong 360 * Lazy frontflip * Reverse vault * Reverse side flip * Gate vault * Pop monkey * Reverse double leg Tricks * Backflip & 180,360 double * Frontflip & 180,360 double * Superman flip * Front pike * Back pike * Blanche * Side flip: 180°,360°, double * Side to back * Side to front * Aerial * A Twist * Webster * Cartwheel * Back handspring * Front handspring * Roundoff * Double leg * Gainer * Jaine * Cheat gainer * Cork * Corkscrew * Kick the Moon * Barani * Loser * Jacknife * Swipeknife * Flash Kick * Side kick Inside * Side kick Ofside * Butterfly kick * Butterfly twist * Tunnel flip Combos * Tumbling * Sideswipe kick * Sideswipe wrap * Cheat 720 * Cheat 900 * 540 Hook * 720 Hook * 540 Kick * 720 Kick * Dub * Scoot * Scoop * Raiz * Envergado * Parafuso * Pop 360 * Pop Full * Snap kick * Tornado * Makako * Scoot Hyper * 360 roll